Pasado, Presente Y Lo Que Quieras
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: "Es un sueño, no tiene porque tener sentido" Los sueños carecen de sentido y brillan por su ausencia las coherencias, pero esa, es la parte interesante. Para el reto "De Sueño" W.S.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, sus escenarios, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Parte de la idea vino a mi pensando en los fantasmas de mi ex. Debo aclarar que toda la trama de la historia fue de mi invención a excepción de los fantasmas que son originarios de "A Christmas Carol (Un Cuento de Navidad)" de Charles Dickens.

No gano nada con subirlo aquí además de sacar cosas de mí retorcida cabecita. Y ya se saben lo demás…

_Bien, este fic fue para el reto "De Sueño" del foro Weird Sisters y se me ocurrió mientras discutía con Nany Hatake C. la mejor manera de dormir a alguien si medicándolo o pegándole y todo lo demás vino solo cuando ley las reglas del reto, bueno ya, sin molestarles más, aquí el fic…_

**Advertencia**: Este fic planea ser graciosos por lo que quizá no lo sea xD. Disfrútenlo…

Para ti Nan

_**Esto es una edición. No cambié nada sustancial de la historia, solo intenté darle un poco mas de coherencia…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pasado, Presente y… Lo Que Quieras EDITADO<strong>

* * *

><p>Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. Puede que este no sea un relato de los merodeadores, pero esas palabras dejan su huella en la historia que deseo contarles...<p>

Tal como ocurrió lo contaré, y no omitiré ningún detalle:

—¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? — Dijo con expresión cansada Harry James Potter, quien juntos a sus dos mejores amigos eran centro de las "atenciones" de una serpiente que sabía meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Oh no se preocupen, solo quiero divertirme… Y es muy divertido molestar a la basura.

Así da inicio esta historia, con una escena más que común en las últimas semanas en Hogwarts.

Podría se la edad o simple costumbre, pero el rubio sly últimamente sentía ¿Cómo decirlo? Una necesidad, de fastidiar al trío dorado, especialmente al miembro femenino de este. Fémina que, como siempre en estos casos, trataba a duras penas de controlar el enojo de sus mejores amigos.

—No se lo tomen personal…no, mejor si háganlo porque ¿Qué más entretenido que echarles en cara a San Potter, la comadreja y el ratón de biblioteca oficial de Hogwarts, lo inferiores y poca cosa que son?—Se detuvo para hacer una mueca pensativa— … Mmm pues nada—.

Después de aquellas palabras cargadas de veneno y una mueca burlona, tanto pelirrojo como moreno empuñaban sus varitas pensando en que hechizo haría mas daño; o si sería más eficaz una golpiza al estilo muggle. Mientras, Hermione intentaba hacer de muralla entre el dúo de leones y la serpiente con tan solo sus delgados brazos.

—No le hagan caso chicos. Y vámonos o llegaremos tarde a… —Sin embargo nunca me enteré hacia donde llegaban con retraso, pues la ojimiel –quien apenas contenía a sus dos mejores amigos (¿ya mencioné lo de los brazos delgado?)- fue interrumpida por la voz sarcástica del rubio sly—.

—Sí, háganle caso a la sabelotodo, después de todo el niño-que-vivió-con-complejo-de-héroe y el pobretón Weasel son tan discapacitados mentalmente que no les queda de otra que escuchar a una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Si se lo venían preguntando, ambos chicos decidieron en tan solo fracción de segundo aplicar todo método que implicara dolor y sufrimiento del que tuvieran conocimiento. Todo ciegos de furia y, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que la presión de los brazos de su amiga había desaparecido al mismo tiempo en que ella salia corriendo (con los ojos humedecidos, he de admitir).

Pero, para ser más específica los dos furiosos Gryffindor iniciaron al estilo muggle; dejando en clara desventaja al Slytherin que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera reaccionar. Y finalizaron con una tanda de tanto hechizo doloroso -pero permitido por el ministerio, OJO- que se les ocurriera en el momento. Dejando así, a un rubio golpeado e inconsciente.

Definitivamente había sido mal día para que Crabbe y Goyle se quedaran en cama con indigestión y acidez respectivamente.

* * *

><p><em>Boing. Boing. Boing. <em>Y otro par de _boings_ más.

Por el sonido de unos rebotes metálicos aquel rubio en cama abrió ligeramente lo ojos, abandonando el descanso. Y antes de lo que hubiera querido estaba totalmente despierto, sin pasar por alto el rostro conocido que asomaba entre los biombos a su alrededor, de una chica que lo miraba fijamente.

Ella por su parte - Para ser más exactos Pansy Parkinson- al notar que se encontraba despierto, soltó la más estúpida de las risitas que el ojiplateado había escuchado nunca. Luego, y aun riendo, murmuró un "ya despertó" que logró que surgieran muchas más risitas como la suya. Exacto, estúpidas.

_Genial_. Se dijo mentalmente _¿Se habrá reunido mi club de fans en la enfermería?_ _¿Y qué diablos les hace tanta gracia?_ _¿Cómo demonios pueden hacer tanto ruido?_

Como sea, habían logrado irritarle. Y como todo buen Malfoy irritado, ni siquiera cayó en el hecho de que ilógicamente no le dolía absolutamente nada cuando se levantó.

Ya en pie aparto con mala cara uno de los biombos que lo rodeaban, con la clara intención echarlas a todas para lograr tener algo de paz. Al estar libre del encierro de aquellos biombos, sus pensamiento y su mal humor quedaron tan olvidados como su capacidad de hablar ante tal espectáculo.

Había varias chicas –todas en pijama (si es que esas cosas tan pequeñas podían ser consideradas "pijamas") – saltando sobre cada camilla libre de la enfermería. ¡Así que de allí provenía el ruido!

—¿Qué coño está ocurriendo aquí? — En defensa del muchacho intentó sonar firme, realmente lo intento. Sin embargo en él había cierto deje de embobamiento, o mejor dicho de estupidización, que evitaba que en su voz hubiera firmeza.

Pero al menos logró su propósito, y todas las chicas –Aún saltando -pusieron su atención en él. Y en ese momento Draco cayó en el hecho de que no reconocía a ninguna además de a Pansy -quien ahora se encontraba también en una camilla saltando como las demás-. Y pensando en ello no pudo haber sido más grande el susto que obtuvo al escuchar la respuesta de las chicas; al unísono y deteniéndose entre salto y salto:

-Fiesta…de pijamas…en la…ENFERMERIA – Desgraciadamente para lo tímpanos del rubio la última palabra la gritaron para así empezar a chillar como niñas pequeñas y, enfrascarse en lo que prometía ser una pelea de almohadas épica. Ahora sí que el chico se había quedado sin palabras: podría afirmar sin vergüenza, que –dejando el ruido a un lado- cualquier chico heterosexual de Hogwarts desearía cambiar lugar con él.

— Son bastante lindas ¿No? —Teniendo en cuenta la nueva distracción del joven mago, su respingo al escuchar aquella voz femenina detrás de él fue tal que por poco cayó de espaldas. Pero logró equilibrarse, y lentamente –con cara de pocos amigos -, giro en dirección a la chica que lo había espantado.

Y les confieso que su sorpresa fue tal al ver a Hermione Granger -en un vil pedazo de tela rosa que no podía ser denominado pijama-, que su cara de niño malo desapareció. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, nuevamente perdió el habla.

El Slytherin nunca había observado realmente a aquella chica ¿Por qué debía hacerlo tratándose de una impura hija de muggles, indigna de ser llamada bruja? Y sin embargo le hervía la sangre al notar que la castaña –De la cual lo que solía ser un arbusto había pasado a ser ...Bien aún daba la apariencia que hace años que no había pasado un peine por allí, pero que ahora en vez de parecer la melena de un león parecía... algo menor que la melena de león, punto- no le miraba a él sino que tenía la vista en la ruidosas chicas.

Al sentir el peso de aquella mirada enojada –Si, él volvía a recuperar su ceño fruncido-, se digno a darle la cara y al fin mirarle. _Su dulce mirada color miel_ pensó, para luego golpearse internamente pensando un _desvarías, desvarías_ ... Volvió de nuevo a la realidad donde la Gryffindor lo miraba atentamente con una expresión alegre.

—Debería presentarme. Soy el fantasma del pasado…—Ante esto la cara del rubio se volvió todo un poema ¿La sangre sucia se burlaba de él? La idea lo alteraba.

—¡No jodas! ¿Cómo hizo Zabinni para convencerte de hacerme una broma? A ti y a esas chicas ¡Y justo cuando estoy en la enfermería! Ese…—La serpiente soltaba tales gritos y groserías que hubieran hecho sentir orgulloso a cualquier camionero muggle, pero que obligaron a la leona a intervenir.

—¡Ey! Sin malas palabras por favor, estas rodeados de señoritas y supongo que no quieres acabar con una almohada en la boca —la expresión de la chica pasó a ser de molestia y no parecía querer permitir que se volvieran a pronunciar tales palabrotas. Se calmó y corrigió—. Primero no es una broma. Y segundo... esto es un sueño.

La chica lucía como quien había dicho algo de lo más lógico, mientras que el chico pasó de tener la expresión que adoptas al hablar con Luna Lovegood -aquella chica de Ravenclaw que tenía fama de chiflada-, a la que pondrías si te dijeran que uno mas uno es igual a dos.

—Oh, eso explica lo de las chicas, pero ¿Qué haces tú en mi sueño?

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? Yo solo soy el fantasma de tu pasado, y es TU sueño —Respondió recalcando la palabra "TU". Y como si el tema estuviera zanjado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta—.

—¿Y que se supone que hace el fantasma del pasado? —El rubio seguía un tanto enojado. Pero si se trataba de un sueño no le quedaba mas que seguir la corriente. Sin embargo su pregunta hizo que la chica girara hacia él con expresión horrorizada—.

—¡No me digas que no sabes como funciona esto! — Dijo con una voz de histeria que hizo dar un paso atrás al chico, pero luego continuó algo mas calmada—, no importa es algo básico: veras parte de tu pasado, tu presente y algo de tu futuro conmigo y dos fantasmas más. Seguiremos la historia al pie de la letra así que ¡Vámonos ya! —Comenzó nuevamente su marcha hacia la puerta cerrada de la enfermería y sin detenerse la atravesó como si la misma no estuviera allí. Como si fuera un fantasma... Oh si, era un fantasma.

El chico -quien ya de por si se encontraba confundido por la explicación de la chica-, quedo de piedra al verla atravesar la puerta, quedando plantado donde estaba con los ojos como platos. Su estado catatónico solo pudo ser alterado por la cabeza que asomaba entre la puerta y el pasillo.

—¿No vienes? —Dijo ella con un tono de voz falsamente dulce. Al notar el estado de estupor del chico, rodó los ojos y se adentró nuevamente en la enfermería. Tomó a Draco por el brazo e intento halarlo hasta la puerta cerrada. Pero al momento de que la chica lo tomara por el brazo el slytherin, de manera brusca, se soltó. Y mirándola con desprecio comenzó a decir:

—No me toques, sangre suc…

—Bien, no te tocaré. Pero te dejaré algo en claro, pues en este sueño hay reglas. Si dices esa palabra, que te recuerdo es la razón de que estés en la enfermería; yo misma meteré una almohada en tu garganta — No les mentiré diciendo que la chica no estaba molesta pues lo fría que se volvió su voz al interrumpir al blondo no era cosa de chiste. Estaba ofendida, y eso hizo pensar al rubio que esa Granger imitaba muy bien a la real...La chica dió un par de respiraciones profundas y volvió a hablar apurada—. Vámonos de una vez, estamos cortos de tiempo.

—¿Así que cortos de tiempo?— No confundan, el chico solo intentaba fastidiar a la castaña-aunque tendría presente la amenaza de la misma-; pero no podía negar que le daba algo de curiosidad el como se desarrollaría ese extraño sueño. Al ver el ceño fruncido de la Gryffindor/fantasma del pasado o lo que sea decidió seguirla y acabar con ese incómodo momento—. Pero este es mi sueño, y no puedes estar molesta conmigo en el.

—¡Cierto! Tienes razón — Si, estuvo de acuerdo con él, sin embargo la sonrisa que vino después era más falsa que una poción de amortentia inodora. Segundos después un fugaz pensamiento llegó a la mente de la castaña volviendo su sonrisa una genuina, e instalando en sus ojos un brillo malvado. Iba a disfrutar cada momento de aquel sueño, y él iba a aprender una gran lección. Eso o dejaba de llamarse fantasma del pasado—. Ya vámonos.

Sin esperarlo ni pensar en dar marcha atrás, la fantasmita en pijama salió nuevamente de aquella enfermería. Después de contar hasta 10 Draco estuvo seguro de que no volvería a por él por lo que, primero con las manos y poco después con todo el cuerpo, el rubio platinado estuvo al fin fuera del cuarto; en el que aquellas chicas –a las que ni caso hacía ya- seguían haciendo mucho ruido. Todo esto para divisar a Granger dando vuelta al final del pasillo.

Con unas cuantas zancadas -razonablemente largas- logró alcanzarla a la mitad del siguiente pasillo y colocarse a su lado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora y a donde se suponía que iban, mientras bajaban varios tramos de escaleras y tomaban distintos pasillos. Pensaba en que vería de su pasado mientras se repetía una y otra vez "_Es un sueño, no tiene que tener sentido_". Tras unos minutos llegaron a las puertas del castillo y de allí a los terrenos del colegio.

Luego de haber atravesado las -ya abiertas- puertas dobles, quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad típica de las horas de madrugada. Tras caminar por el basto espacio Malfoy tenía la idea del lugar al cual se dirigían, y se preguntaba _¿por qué allí?_.

A su alrededor la oscuridad se disipaba rápidamente para convertirse en un iluminado día ya avanzado. No hacía más que mirar a su alrededor. Ya acostumbrado a la radiante luz del sol se sorprendió al encontrarse frente al estadio de quidditch de los terrenos de Hogwarts. "_Quidditch, de eso debía tratar este sueño"_, se decía no muy seguro el rubio Slytherin.

En la mente del menor de los Malfoy ya se fraguaban ideas de que era lo que se le mostraría de su pasado. Después de todo era bien sabido que era un buen jugador. Casi suspiraba de alivio en su mente, sería un sueño de quidditch mas, nada peligroso.

Aunque si vería jugadores de dicho deporte, no podía haber estado más equivocado. Aquel fantasmita se sentía algo malicioso consiente de que aquel rubio tendría lo que se merecía al final de su trabajo (trabajo que no tenía nada que ver con que aprendiera a hacer el amago de wronski), pero eso, lo descubriría él solito. Ella solo debía preocuparse de guiarlo por el camino.

Mientras se adentraban en el supuestamente vacío campo de quidditch, Draco no estuvo para nada sorprendido al ver aparecer de la nada a los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin caminando el uno hacia el otro. Pero le pareció extraño el hecho de que eran los jugadores de su primer año en el equipo. Aquel año en el que el tonto de Weasel intento hechizarlo, cuando todo el equipo de los leones intento ir a por el por haber llamado a Granger…

—Ahora lo entiendes ¿Cierto?— La voz de la chica llegó a Draco muy calmada, pero no la miró. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en el pelirrojo y la castaña que acababan de aparecer de la nada.

Allí vio como su versión de 12 años insultó a la leona por primera vez, llamándola asquerosa sangre sucia. Regodeándose de cómo todos se alteraban y en sus filas era apoyado por las demás serpientes. Viéndolo desde afuera era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba, y justo ahora lo hacía sentir ¡Demonios! Como no debería sentirse un Malfoy.

—Debes admitirlo, era una ternura de pequeña —El rubio giró lentamente el rostro hacia la chica a su lado con una expresión que gritaba claramente: "¡Debes estar bromeando!". Expresión que la chica ignoró mas interesada en la retirada del trío dorado. En ese justo momento toda la escena desapareció como si se estuviera viendo desde un pensadero. Lo último en esfumarse fueron los tres chicos, y el campo volvía a quedar desolado.

El rubio, harto de ser ignorado - aun cuando no había nada que ver- decidió volver a fastidiar al fantasma. No entendía que era lo que se suponía debía aprender de la situación. Realmente no había nada fuera de lugar en insultar a la come libros, aunque pensar eso lo hacía sentir…raro.

—Lo dices solo porque eres tú de niña. En lo que a mi respecta parecía una escoba andante –Y dio en el clavo, la cara que puso la chica lo demostraba. Aunque por extraño que sea no le gusto que tuviera esa expresión—.

—¡No es cierto! Recuerda que soy un fantasma, y que el que termines digiriendo una almohada aún no está descartado —Luego de repetir nuevamente su amenaza tuvo que respirar profundamente para relajar su ceño. Era hora de explicarle al rubio -que o se hacía o era idiota- lo que venía a hacer. Con una voz fingida seriedad, continuó—... Luego de aquella vez no perdiste oportunidad de molestar a la pobre Hermy y a sus dos amiguitos. Como en los mundiales o en aquella tienda de túnicas. En fin, empezó a ser tu pasatiempo favorito... Y pensar que de evitar ese insulto no hubieras acabado en la enfermería.

Terminó gruñendo al ver que Draco escuchaba con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro. Tronó los dedos y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos volvían a estar en la enfermería. Los acompañaba un silencio casi sepulcral, que hizo al Sly darse cuenta que ya no había ninguna chica saltando en ninguna cama, que no había ninguna chica en general.

Escudriñando con la mirada el lugar no pudo darse cuenta de cómo en una nube de humo, el fantasma del pasado desaparecía; no sin antes mirarlo decepcionada. Pero un brillo malvado no abandonaba sus ojos, el chico ahora tendría que enfrentar a presente.

Pero él se lo había buscado. El chico solo se preguntaban a donde había ido a parar la pijamada.

—¿Dónde están las chicas?— Dijo al fin mientras se volvía, para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo.

—Las chicas ruidosas son cosa de pasado, y se han ido con ella — Como si de un déjà vu se tratara el rubio estuvo nuevamente a punto de caer al suelo. Con la misma expresión de bravuconería de antes dio vuelta para encarar aquella voz. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó esta vez fue aun mayor—.

Frente a él se encontraba Hermione Granger -De nuevo-, difiriendo con la que había estado con él hace dos minutos, solo en el hecho de estar con una versión encogida de su usual uniforme de Hogwarts. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, que a cada lado de ella se encontraban dos chicas desconocidas vestidas mas o menos igual; solo que con faldas a cuadros rojas. Mientras, las cinco tenían consigo largas reglas de madera. Las chicas de atrás sonreían, mientras que Granger portaba un gesto severo que Mcgonagall hubiera envidiado.

—Bien, ahora que acabaste con tu exhaustiva evaluación física ¡A lo que vinimos! — Luego de aquellas palabras en las que no relajo el rostro un solo momento, la chica camino hasta él. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros, señalándolo con su regla—. Supongo que pasado te habrá dicho que venía. Soy el fantasma del presente y no permito palabras malsonantes, insultos o faltas de respeto... Así que ni lo intentes.

Con paso militar se alejó del sorprendido rubio -que creía que sería mejor no provocar a esa Grenger-, y como había hecho pasado se dirigió a la puerta. Mas no la atravesó, sino que dio media vuelta esperando a que el chico la alcanzarla; este sin dudarlo -y casi corriendo- lo hizo. Al momento de llegar junto a ella desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un pasillo del castillo que, a primera vista no reconocía _¿Dónde rayos estaban?_

Frente a ellos apareció una escena conocida que respondió su pregunta. A pocos metros de él podía ver a los dos trogloditas amigos de Granger, que corrían hacia su versión de horas atrás varitas y puños alzados. Mientras la castaña emprendía su marcha en dirección opuesta, con los ojos notablemente húmedos. Pasó junto a él en su huida, e inconscientemente decidió que no quería volver a ver eso, a la castaña llorando. Y eso lo perturbo. "_¿Qué han hecho con migo? ¿Por qué me importa siquiera?", _se preguntaba, sin estar seguro de querer saber las respuestas.

La fantasma a su lado lo observaba con una expresión claramente molesta. Al salir de sus ensoñaciones tuvo tiempo de ver como su yo de horas atrás caía al piso, arrojado por una luz violeta salida de la varita de alguno de los dos chicos que lo atacaban.

En un segundo todo desapareció tragado por la oscuridad y volvió a estar en la solitaria enfermería. Solo que esta vez, rodeado de las cuatro chicas que habían acompañado al fantasma del presente. Todas apuntándolo con esas reglas de madera -que sospechaba no eran para hacer medidas -y lanzando risitas estúpidas; mientras presente se paseaba en círculos delante de él, evidentemente molesta. El Malfoy menor se preguntara que había hecho ahora si apenas llevaba unos minutos con ella. Se notaba que tenía nula la paciencia.

—Pierdo mi tiempo, eso es lo que hago —Murmuraba para sí, aun dando vueltas. El rubio la observaba sin prestarle atención a las chicas que a su alrededor seguían soltando risitas. La castaña se detuvo de repente y lo señaló —. Tú... tu eres la razón de que pierda mi tiempo. Eso que has visto pasó hace horas — Ya no murmuraba sino que estaba frente a él, y como las otras chicas lo apuntaba con una de esas reglas. Pero por alguna razón le daba más miedo ella que las otras cuatro juntas—. Este... es tu presente...

Al momento exacto en el que dijo estas palabras en una de las camillas vacías a su lado Draco apareció. Se vio a si mismo inconsciente en una camilla: con media cara amoratada y con diversos vendajes en el torso (que podían verse gracias a que las sabanas caían sobre su cadera).

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo que dejo al Draco despierto con los ojos como platos fue su cabello. Su preciosos cabellos lucían ahora un color rosa fucsia, y podría jurarles que el rubio –Bueno, el que aún era rubio-, estaba próximo a un paro cardíaco. A estas alturas el Slytherin solo pensaba que "_A ese par de troles no se les debería permitir tener una varita_". Esos pensamientos solo se hicieron más fuertes cuando fijó su vista en las pociones de extraños colores que había en la mesita al lado del inconsciente él.

—Si, así te encuentras en este momento, pero... si hubieras prestado algo de atención, te hubieras dado cuenta de que Granger (a la que mirabas ya de por si); hacía esfuerzos por evitar que sus amigos te atacaran. Ahora, mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué crees que dejó de hacer dicho esfuerzo? —Mientras hablaba miraba fijamente al Draco en camilla. El Draco de pie a su lado la miraba con gesto pensativo, mientras en su mente se revolvían pensamientos como "_¿Qué espera realmente que conteste?... Este sueño no tiene el menor sentido. ...Como si me importara lo que Granger hiciera_"

—Sencillo, porque es una come libros debilucha…

—¡Cuatro y Uno!

—¡Auch! ¡Auch!

Lo que pasó. Simple. Un insulto, una orden, un golpe en un albino trasero y una picada en un esbelto abdomen. Si quieren especificaciones, se las daré: Primero, rubio platinado rompió la regla de no insultos. Segundo, al mencionar el número, una de las chicas -detrás de él- le pego con su regla de madera en el trasero. Y para terminar, al decirse otro número recibió otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

Luego de la sorpresa el rubio adquirió el ceño mas fruncido que había tenido desde el inicio del sueño.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué coño fue eso?

—Te lo dije, hay reglas. No insultos, Tres y Dos –Dijo el fantasma. Al momento le demostró al Sly lo que era un verdadero ceño fruncido mientras este recibía un golpe en cada hombro, desde adelante y atrás —. Solo que olvide mencionar que con cada falta mis chicas se ejercitaran contigo, las he apodado con números para que sea mas divertido; pero creo que ya entendiste eso ¿O no? ...Bien, tienes otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué permitió Granger que te pegaran?

—Porque no tiene fuerza muscular para detener a aquellos… dos —Malfoy hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no enumerarle cada insulto que había hecho al trío dorado en los últimos siete años—. ¿Mejor?

La Granger/fantasma/imitación de Mcgonagall (¡_Ustedes ya entienden!_) le miro con desconfianza.

—¿Mejor?... Debes estar bromeando... ¡Les dejo porque la heriste! —Dijo. No, casi grito al rubio—. Pero por si aún no lo entiendes ¡Todas!

El grito que lanzó el rubio después de la exclamación de la castaña fue causado por unos golpes dados al mismo tiempo en ciertas partes ya mencionadas. En su defensa la fantasma _(por una razón que no logro entender),_ ya estaba harta de nuestro Draco.

Con expresión indiferente estuvo nuevamente ante Draco disponiéndose a intentar explicarle…nuevamente.

—Empieza a unir cabos Malfoy. La insultas, te insultan. La insultas mas, y terminas en la enfermería. Ahora… ¿Qué debes hacer para evitar la enfermería?

—¿No... insultarla?

—Buen chico —Dijo la fantasma y por primera vez desde que había llegado le mostró al chico una pequeña sonrisa (aunque un tanto burlona)—. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Apretando los dientes para evitar soltar tanta palabrota como pretendía, el rubio tomo una respiración profunda. Una pregunta rondaba su mente desde que la fantasma le había mostrado su presente.

—¿Y qué está haciendo ella? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la fantasma pero luego mostró una sonrisa cruel—.

—¿Te refieres a que ha hecho después de dejar de llorar?... La muy orgullosa se encerró en algún lugar, ¿Dónde era…?

—¿Llorando?

—Si. Se le llama llorar al hecho de derramar lágrimas y…

—Se lo que es llorar, pero ¿Por qué lloraba? —Ahora quien parecía harto del fantasma era Draco. Se sentía tan frustrado que ya no se preguntaba el por qué de su preocupación por Granger. Y el fantasma no ayudaba en nada, es más el rubio podía jurar (y le preocupaba que lo estuviera logrando) que solo intentaba hacerle sentir culpable.

—No lo sé, no leo la mente. Pero quizá tuvo un día pesado, o simplemente se cansó de ser insultada por una serpiente rubia, ¡Quien sabe! —Si, casi estaba seguro de que eso quería conseguir la fantasma esta ¡Y le resultaba!— Y lamentablemente no puedo mostrártela ahora.

—¿Por qué no?— El Slytherin estaba…la verdad ni él mismo sabía cómo estaba. Pero fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba. Lo que si sabía es que estaba molesto con esa fastidiosa fantasma—. Se supone que ese es tu trabajo, mostrarme el presente.

—Si, lo es. Sin embargo mi turno acabó y debo irme— Le respondió Presente al chico aun sonriendo sin rastros de crueldad—. Pero antes debo advertirte: Futuro es algo MUY callada… Oh mira ya desaparecieron los moretones del Draco en camilla. Pero para que no me olvides ¡Todas!

—No espera debo preguntarte…

Y así sin más, y haciendo caso omiso al llamado del rubio las cinco chicas –Junto al Malfoy de la camilla (ciertamente recuperado de los golpes, pero con la piel azul) pero con el pelo ahora rojo tomate- desaparecieron; no antes de que las acompañantes le pegaran con esas reglas a las que ya había empezado a odiar. Dejaron al rubio con muchas preguntas y nadie quien las respondiera.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Perdido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si él había hecho llorar a Granger, y se sentía culpable al estar casi seguro de que así había sido. Recordando lo que habían dicho ambas fantasmas se daba cuenta de que ambas habían dicho lo mismo "_Recuerda que tratarla así te llevo a la enfermería_". Había llegado a la conclusión de que para evitarlo solo debía dejar de insultarla, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que él quería hacer más que dejar de insultarla, quería…

"_Señor Malfoy... Señor Malfoy"_Escuchaba que lo llamaban. El rubio volteó en busca de aquella voz que sonaba tan lejana. Y detrás de él se encontraba –rodeada de un humo blanco- Hermione Granger con el cabello totalmente liso y vestida con una túnica blanca.

—Presente había dicho que eras muy callada —Dijo Malfoy sin quitar los ojos del rostro de la chica que seguía sin abrir los labios. No obstante aún seguía escuchando que lo llamaban a lo lejos.

La castaña dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, él rubio no tardó en seguirla. El llamado de su nombre se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca...

De repente todo se volvió negro, y el joven Malfoy perdió de vista a la última Granger que le acompañaba. Más la oscuridad no se dispersó como había ocurrido con las otras dos fantasmas, sino que se volvía más espesa.

Y aunque el rubio no le temiera a la oscuridad estaba a punto de llamar a su madre.

Lentamente y en medio de la oscuridad apareció un punto de luz que cada vez se hacía más y más grande. De un momento a otro, tenía al frente suyo… el regordete rostro de Poppy Pomfrey... Volvía a estar en la enfermería. Intentó incorporarse pero las manos de la enfermera se lo impidieron.

—No no no señor Malfoy. Acuéstese, está en reposo. Debe descansar.

—Y si debo descansar, ¿Por qué diablos me ha despertado? —Draco estaba visiblemente molesto, y ¡Cómo no! Había perdido la oportunidad de saber su futuro. O al menos, saber si Granger formaría parte de el—.

—Créame cuando le digo que era despertarlo o que quedara usted con la piel azul — Decía Pomfrey con los labios fruncidos, mientras le ofrecía a Draco una poción verde amarillenta y otra de un tono azul turquesa — Ahora tómese esto —Pero al ver la duda en la cara del muchacho, Pomfrey paso a explicar. Primero levantando la poción verde—. Esta es para que su cabello vuelva a su color natural, y esta —Alzando ahora la poción azul—, para terminar de eliminar los moretones y su piel vuelva tener su color de siempre.

Y sin dudarlo el rubio se tomó de un trago cada poción. Se alegró bastante al saber que la poción verde sabía mucho mejor de lo que se veía, sin embargo tuvo arcadas al tomar la azul. De inmediato su piel –que al despertar tenía un tono celeste- volvió a ser tan pálida como siempre.

Aliviado el rubio se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una escritura en dorado que había sobre la puerta "_Toma el futuro en tus mano_". Al ver madame Pomfrey la dirección de la mirada del estudiante, explico.

—El director ha puesto aquella inscripción para motivar a los heridos, pero desde que esta allí todos los que deben quedarse a dormir tienen sueños extraños sobre su futuro y no-se-que — _"Toma el futuro en tus manos"_ se repitió el rubio, y de un salto ya se encontraba fuera de la cama; con una idea más o menos clara de lo que debía hacer-.

—Debo irme— Dijo apresuradamente el rubio.

—Señor Malfoy, son las tres de la mañana. Cuando amanezca podrá irse —Dijo, empujando al rubio nuevamente hasta la cama. Creíble o no Malfoy menor dócilmente se recostó en la misma solo murmurando entre dientes un "_Bien_" que dio por satisfecha a la enfermera. Mientras Draco se arropaba con las sabanas de la camilla, ella se iba murmurando algo sobre "_la juventud de hoy y su comportamiento_".

Cuando Draco la perdió de vista, sigilosamente salió de la cama e igualmente de la enfermería, iniciando ya a correr.

Al doblar la primera esquina se detuvo totalmente estupefacto. En medio del pasillo vio –con los ojos abiertos como platos- que allí se encontraba Hermione Granger. Vestida con el mismo pijama que llevaba Pasado, aunque el rubio podía apostar que a ella le quedaba mucho mejor. Y su cabello ahora que se fijaba, lo que solía ser un arbusto había pasado a ser... bien aún daba la apariencia que hace años que no había pasado un peine por allí, pero que ahora en vez de parecer la melena de un león parecía…algo menor que la melena de un león, punto.

Pero el caso es que el rubio se había adelantado unos pasos hasta casi llegar a ella. Y sin tener la mínima idea de que decir, dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente. Mala idea.

—Dime Granger, ¿Es navidad? —Al salir esas palabras de su boca la Gryffindor se preguntó si el rubio se estaba burlando de ella, pero aun así contesto.

—No Malfoy... Estamos a mediados de Mayo —Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con un discapacitado mental y acertó a preguntar —. ¿Estás ebrio?

—Por supuesto que no —Respondió el rubio. Se acercó un par de pasos más, quedando así a unos centímetros de la castaña. Y acercándose un poco más, e ignorando la expresión de horror de la castaña…la besó. Si aviso y sin más la beso. Fue un casto beso en los labios pero que dejó a la leona petrificada—. Escucha Granger. He decidido tomar mi futuro en mis manos, así que… en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, espérame en la salida de Hogwarts, es una cita. Hablamos mañana —Y luego de estas palabras y sin esperar respuesta, el chico pagado de sí mismo regreso corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Hermione sabía que ese día en especial el mundo giraba del lado equivocado.

Tuvo la ligera idea cuando Ginny de la nada invoco pijamada en la torre de Gryffindor con todas las chicas de quinto en adelante. Lo sospecho un poco cuando jugando verdad o reto le habían retado a siempre pedir reto. Y sus sospechas crecieron cuando todas (aprovechándose de su orgullo) empezaron a retarla a cosas como: encojer su uniforme y dejarlo así; que usara ese pedazo de pijama o que la enviaran de paseo a la enfermería.

Pero al momento en el que Draco Malfoy la beso, había estado segura, segura de que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Pero mientras pensaba en esto, se preguntó si Malfoy era consciente de que tenía el cabello de un color rojo encendido.

Se encogió de hombros y emprendió su regreso a la sala común, si el mundo estaba patas arriba, ¿Por qué no ir a una cita con Malfoy? Total, si no puedes con los locos... uneteles.

_Y todos fueron felices por siempre y comieron perdices. _

No, es broma. "Travesura realizada"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas pre-edición:<strong>

**Holap!**

**Bueno, esto fue lo que salió, mi otra opción era envenenar a Malfoy pero eso conllevaba demasiada planeación xD.**

**Bien este fic no hubiera estado listo, ni como esta si no hubiera tenido la ayuda de Nany Hatake C. Sabes que te quiero nana!**

**Bien esto esta ubicado en el sexto libro, no hay Voldy porque fue tragado por un cazo saltarín y, realmente espero que les guste, me gusto escribirlo y aunque es mas que posible un editado luego, estoy satisfecha con el. Besos.**

_**Notas post edición:**_

_**Si quieren saber mas o menos como era el famoso pijama aquí un link:**_ i40 . tinypic wkim37 . jpg (unan los espacios)

_**Comencé a editar esta cosa hace más de un año. Sin embargo la falta de tiempo y la muerte de mi Word me lo hicieron imposible (además de que soy una floja). Pero al fin he terminado y me siento aliviada con ello.**_

_**Necesito darle las gracias a Alexander Van Acker por su comentario. De ahí me guié para esta edición. Siempre es bueno recibir críticas constructivas como la tuya, solo ayudan a mejorar. Gracias c:**_

_**Espero haber logrado lo que me proponía y que la lectura de este monstruo sea agradable. Después del editado solo puedo decir que: a) No es fácil editar 16 paginas de Word b) Amo este fic, mi primer Dramione y c) Aun me río un montón con él y espero que les pase igual y d) Quiero hacer un epilogo, me animo?**_

_**Como sea, me largo. Hay que madrugar para ver anime :3**_

_**Un beso!**_

**Bibo**


End file.
